


Better than a Bra

by ajwolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Gift Fic, Meeting Yuuri Katsuki, Reader-Insert, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: A fan meets Katsuki Yuuri!





	Better than a Bra

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written for Serena (@FuriousSnow) who requested a crack fic of her meeting Yuuri! :D Super fun and thanks for letting me do it!

The first time Serena sees Katsuki Yuuri, live and in person, was in a Victoria Secret.

Really, of all the places one expects to see a world-class figure skater from Japan, a Victoria Secret in an Anaheim mall is not one of them. Nevertheless, between the rows of bras and camis, there stood Katsuki Yuuri at a table of panties, casually holding up a black lace pair as he inspects the fabric.

“Excuse me,” he asks a passing store associate, “where are the changing rooms?”

Whatever the answer was, Serena never finds out. Instead she wakes up 10 minutes later, staring at the ceiling of the store.

“Are you ok?!” The young clerk says to her. “You got this crazy nose bleed and passed out! By the way, you bled all over the bra your holding – I hope you were going to pay for that!”

 

The second time Serena sees Katsuki Yuuri is no less surprising. She is in London for EGX, excited to get to represent her company at such huge gaming convention. It was an unexpected assignment, but one she wasn’t going to stick her nose up at. A free trip to London was well worth the price of long, exhausting convention days.

She was boarding the Tube at Piccadilly Circus, when out of the corner of her eye she spots him, stepping onto the same car as her, one door down.

“Mind the gap,” the overhead announcement reminds.

She did not mind the gap, foot sliding directly into the inches wide gap as she gapes openly at Katsuki Yuuri, hair slicked back and glasses a bit fogged from the cup of tea he was blowing into to cool it before he sips. She yelped in surprise as she tumbled forward, barely catching herself in time on the edge of the door.

“Are you alright?!” Several passengers and a station attendant ask.

“Yes yes, I’m okay!” she assures, standing up and carefully dislodging her foot. She steps forward only to nearly pitch forward again, ankle twinging painfully. She was not, in fact, okay.

A minute later she’s sat on the bench, ice on her ankle while she waits for a medic to ensure she’s only just twisted her ankle (for liability reasons), as she watches Katsuki Yuuri slowly slide away on the train she was supposed to be on.

 

“I have the worst luck!” She bemoans to her friends over drinks once she’s back home, idly poking at her Yuuri Nendroid that she brings out to dinner with her whenever she can get away with it. She’s a little tipsy, and a lot embarrassed at this point. “I mean, who encounters their idol, not once, but twice, and both times manages to end up seeking medical attention?”

“There there,” they assure her, patting her on the back comfortingly.

“It could happen to anyone.”

_It couldn’t._

“I’m sure you’ll have another chance.”

_I won’t._

“At least the blood stains came out of that bra!”

_Maybe I could have Yuuri autograph it if I ever see him again, not that_ that _will happen._

“Oh my gosh is that Yuuri’s Nendroid? It’s so cute! And you brought him out to dinner? How clever!”

Serena looks up from where she’s slumped in her seat, eyes bugging out as Viktor Nikiforov reaches over her and taps his husband’s Nendroid on the head, a cute heart-shaped smile on his face.

“Yuuri! Come look; it’s your Nendo!”

Serena turns and there he is, in all of his glory, hair soft and fluffy, blue rimmed glasses sliding down his nose as he adjusts them and takes in their table.

“Oh!” Yuuri exclaims. “You’re the girl who fell on the Tube and had that nose bleed in Victoria Secret!”

The whine that slips between her lips is audible and would have been embarrassing if not for the way Viktor joyfully laughs, pulling his husband close.

“Yuuri! Be nice to your fan! She obviously has been wanting to meet you – and she’s taking good care of your Nendo – you should at least take a selfie with her!”

Both Serena and Yuuri make matching splutters, but soon Viktor has them posing with their arms around each other’s shoulders as they both press a kiss to each of Nendo Yuuri’s cheeks. Their own cheeks are a pair, both alight with matching blushes.

The Instagram post gets thousands of likes after Viktor posts it, and Serena actually does manage to get her bra autographed by both Yuuri and Viktor.

“We’ve autographed worse!” Viktor assures her with a wink.

“Yeah,” Yuuri says without a once of humor. “Once someone asked us to sign their condom, unwrapped, one on each side. I don’t even want to think about what they did with it after that.”

Serena shudders at the image, suddenly very glad the worse she ever did was nearly fall under a train. “Thank you,” she whispers, looking down at her now signed bra, grateful she had happened to have it in her car.

“No problem!” Yuuri says with a sweet smile as he steps away to return to his own table. He’s halfway there when he pauses and calls over his shoulder, “By the way, you should make sure to attend Anime Expo this year!”

 

Four months later Serena is in fact at Anime Expo. She hadn’t understood Yuuri’s cryptic words before, but when GoodSmile had announced they’d be releasing a new, limited edition Yuuri Nendroid at AX, she had swooped up VIP passes faster than you could say Quadruple Flip.

She was standing in line, grateful to be able to skip the registration lines of the day before thanks to her passes. The main hall would be opening any minute, but she was already queued up, first in line, ready to get her hands on her precious new son.

Then a staff member stepped up, smile bright on his face as he waved her inside. “Enjoy!” He calls out as she steps into the booth alone, the first to have the privilege.

“Hi Serena!” She hears, and she stops dead, because there behind the counter is Katsuki Yuuri, standing with a mountain of his own, limited-edition Nendroids, Sharpie in hand and ready to sign. “I think this will be better than that bra, don’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silly little fun. Hope you enjoyed, Serena!
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
